


Dusty Scars

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SlaveTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Depressing, Depression, Heavy Angst, I Tried, Major Original Character(s), Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Original Character(s), Monsters, Multi, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Panic, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Depression, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sensory Deprivation, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Sleep Deprivation, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Spoilers, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Monsters thought they were free when they made it to the surface.They underestimated the innate human desire for control.***Heavily inspired by bothSlaveTaleby V_mum andBlood and Marrowby tiocpi (washi)! Read them both if you want, I highly recommend.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. (Not So) Small Shock

Humans thought they were the only sentient species on Earth. Sure, there were conspiracy theorists that rambled about secret lizard people that controlled the government, and aliens hidden away somewhere on Mars. But in general, no one believed them. We were all certain that we were the only race that could think for itself, make choices, build cities.

So when monsters emerged out of Mount Ebott one summer day in 2013, everything we thought was true was thrown out the window. Apparently, a thousand years ago there had been a Great War (as the monsters called it) where humans won and sealed them under a mountain with a magic spell. Needless to say, scientists were left dumbfounded, and for a few days there was chaos. Governments across the world didn't know what to do, and their citizens accused them of hiding any evidence of monsters existing. But, order was restored, and the militaries crammed all of monsterkind back to the base of the mountain and into flimsy tents, akin to a refugee camp. 

Citizens across Earth began protesting for monster rights, and within a few weeks, monsters were a common sight in Ebott City. They had full rights just as any other human, and laws were put in place forbidding racism and violence against monsters. It was looking well for the future of Monsterkind, until humans discovered more about the monster's past while excavating the monster's former home, the "Underground".

The King, Asgore Dreemurr, had killed six children for their "souls", as seven were needed to break the barrier separating monsterkind from the rest of the world. The children's bodies were all found in the basement of the King's home, along with the first fallen human, who had been the adopted child of the King and Queen. They were all traced back to various children from the 1500s to the 1960s that had gone missing, never to be seen again. Chara, David, Benjamin, Cleo, Zoe, Aubrey, and Lucy. Alongside this, it was discovered that a monster could kill a human and absorb their soul, becoming a "god".

This infuriated humanity, and the progress made towards full monster integration into human society was quickly lost. Riots and violence against monsters broke out, and pleas to stop from the monsters affected were left unheard. Asgore was sentenced to life in prison without trial, and soon people found out that monsters were killing humans in self-defense. Monsterkind was pushed back into the abandoned refugee camps, and protests continued.

Then, scientists had a breakthrough. They had created devices called PAMV, or Protection Against Monster Violence, using a combination of magic and the latest technology. They were designed to control monster's magic to protect humans nearby. It wasn't long before all monsters were forced to wear these collars, but this still didn't quell protests, until an update came out. 

Now the collars didn't just control the monster's magic, they could control the monster's speech, actions, and movements. Scientists and world leaders spoke of how this was necessary to protect innocent lives from the violence inflicted by monsters. Monster right activists, or "monster sympathizers", were attacked physically and mentally, and shunned by society. 

It was a chilly day in February of 2014 when all remaining rights for monsters were removed, and monsters became nothing more than slaves. Property, unable to think for itself, only existing to assist humans in day-to-day tasks. 

"This is to protect both monsters and humans from violence; there is no other alternative." The President of the United States had proclaimed shortly after the law was enacted. 

Of course, there were many other alternatives, but it seemed no one cared.


	2. Song That Might Play When You Find A Skeleton

"Meanwhile, it has been proven that the slavery of monsters has been a huge help in the integration of monsters into human society. After over 6 years of the PAMVs being worn, violence from monsters against humans has gone down significa-" Megan immediately turned off the small TV hanging from her office wall, groaning and pinching her temple. There may have been a decrease of monster versus human violence, but that was only because of the gosh-darned collars preventing monsters from defending themselves. Besides, human against monster violence had probably gone up a ton, but why would the news say that? It was all just propaganda, made to show that slavery wasn't a terrible thing. It _totally_ wasn't anything like the slavery of African Americans from centuries ago. Nope. Definitely not.

"Hello? Ms. Lindgren, have you done any work at all today? Let me guess, you've just been staring at the ceiling," A finger being snapped way too close to her face interrupted her mental rant. Glancing over to the source of the voice, Megan was greeted with her boss, Julian. Great. Depending on how long she'd been ignoring him, she might have to stay late or possibly even get fired. It had happened many times before, which was fair enough. She remembered how one of her teachers back in high school had described her as a chronic daydreamer on her report card. "Fucking hell, it's like I'm trying to talk to a monster. Either not paying attention, or too terrified to speak."

"Oh! Yes Mister Benett, how can I help you sir?" Megan said with a forced aura of cheeriness, as if nothing had happened. Her once-relaxed hands clenched into fists at the blatant racism her boss was showing towards monsters, they couldn't help their silence. They were probably commanded to. She stifled back a groan, and stretched casually as Julian sighed, rolling his eyes. Oh, how she loved to have a teenager for a boss.

"I have been **trying** for **TEN** minutes to get your attention, Lindgren," He sneered, eye twitching as his face contorted into an ugly scowl. Over-exaggerator. "I was here to compliment your work performance recently, and depending on your behavior give you a raise, but I suppose not."

"Ah, I've been working with a new therapist for a month now that has been helping me greatly!" Lies. Unless she dug deep into her savings, she wouldn't be able to pay for a therapist for more than a few days. Megan already distrusted therapists and doctors in general after her dad...nevermind. "He's just been sick for a week now, but today he's healthy again and I'll be able to catch up with him in my therapy session today!"

Julian paused, contemplating this information.

"...Understandable. Look, I'll even let you out early today, if they're helping you THAT much, but if I catch you daydreaming again, you're kicking the bucket." Her boss had sighed, still angered but hiding it decently well under a mask of indifference. Phew, that could've gone badly. Megan had even gained an extra hour or two off of work, which she could put towards more sleep! Although, she'd probably instead get some stale McDonald's fries out of the fridge and binge some cringy soap opera for hours on end. No wonder she always felt terrible in the mornings.

"Of course Mister Benett, have an amazing day!" Megan called out after her boss with feigned excitement, before sighing and shaking her head when the door slammed shut. She stuffed her empty coffee cup and wallet into her small white purse, before slinging it over her shoulder. As she did so, she noticed a new brown stain on her newest (and only) blouse. Ugh. Megan knew she wouldn't be able to afford a new one, but at least her blouse was black. So, unless someone was looking closely, which would be extremely creepy, she _probably_ could get away with it. Hopefully.

As she left her office, despite passing by numerous other's workspaces, no one bid her farewell. It was a stupid thing to be petty over, but basically everyone else got wished goodbye, so being ignored each day didn't exactly make her feel right.

After what seemed like forever, she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, and opened the door to be greeted with the honking of frustrated drivers and the hustle-bustle of the city streets. Ah, how she _LOVED_ New York City.

Well, honestly it wasn't too bad. It was kinda funny sometimes to hear a line of a conversation or two and try to guess what they were talking about. On the other hand, her ears were always suffering from the constant loud chitter-chatter. Plus, there were so many monsters following people around, without any protest. They couldn't, anyways. Even if they could, they probably wouldn't out of fear of punishment. You swallowed back the bile building in your throat. Humanity disgusted you. Especially when no one would respect other's beliefs. Slave sympathizers, as they were called, would be shunned publicly by strangers and abandoned by their loved ones. Often, these poor people would be beaten up in the middle of the street, with no one else caring. No arrests. No charges.

So much for freedom of speech. Honestly, what was the point of trying to make change anymore? It wou-

"SOLD! #356450 IS SOLD TO THE GENTLEMAN ON THE RIGHT! PICK UP YOUR SLAVE AFTER THE AUCTION BACKSTAGE!" Wait, what? Megan blinked, looking around her after being snapped out of her furious thoughts by the loud booming voice of an announcer. She had found herself in a dark room, crowds of people on all sides. Looking upwards, she saw a huge, towering man looming over a tiny microphone to her left, and farther to the right, a stage. On this stage was a casually dressed man passive-aggressively slapping the back of a gray humanoid monster who was obviously smiling forcibly. How...did she really walk into a monster auction blindly? Megan sighed. She often passed by the Southridge Mall on her way home, so of course she would end up inside it. Of course out of all places her auto-pilot brain could take her, it was to a monster auction. Nope. Nope. Nope.

As she turned to leave, almost in sync with the handcuffed monster being ushered backstage, the next monster being brought out caught her eye. It looked to be a skeleton, a rare type of monster as far as Megan knew. _Probably rare because the rest are dusted,_ Her mind supplied, and her face twisted into a disgusted expression. The monster was dressed in a frayed hoodie with multiple red stains. God, you hoped that wasn't blood. The hood itself was dangling off of the skeleton's neck, as one end was no longer attached. Upon closer inspection, you could see their neck and rib-cage where usually a shirt would cover them. Great, of course all they had was a tattered hoodie they had probably worn for months. For pants they had tight-looking, blindingly yellow shorts that seemed to have been cut haphazardly by a scissor at one point in time. No shoes had been given to the monster, and instead chipped, draconic skeletal feet were shown to the world. Indents and scars littered the battered bones of the skeleton, and some still looked fresh. Megan hissed under her breath, wanting to punch the person that did such terrible things to the defenseless skeleton. Their skull had a few cracks in it, and you cringed internally at how painful that must be. A metallic collar clamped tightly around their vertebrae, said collar blinking blue and orange. If memory served her correctly, blue meant a command was currently enacted, and orange meant they were trying to disobey. They wore a permanent toothy smile, and their eyesockets? Eyes? Eyeholes? Whatever. Where the eyes were supposed to be instead lay endless black voids. Your heart ACHED for the being, and in that moment you made a choice.

"AND HERE WE HAVE A EXTREMELY RARE SKELETON MONSTER, #297826! MRS BERTO, TAKE IT AWAY!" The announcer boomed as a sickly pale woman with brown hair and a huge gray sweater came up onto the stage. Probably the skeleton's owner, Megan guessed.

"M'kay, this guy is a skeleton, **_obviously_** , and uh...he does stuff??" Mrs. Berto shrugged, vaguely gesturing towards the skeleton. "I mean, he'll really do whatever you want, but you have **NO** idea how many commands it took to get it to be passive."

You pretended to listen as the announcer rambled on about the monster's stats and records, all the while you were focused on the unflinching skeleton and his collar that wouldn't stop blinking orange. In the back of your mind, you knew you would have to use the money you pulled out of the ATM at work to pay rent in order to afford a monster, and that if you loosened up the commands, he'd probably kill you and escape. Plus, those eyesockets...they were unnerving, to say the least.

"Oh! One more thing! Being a skeleton, he doesn't actually need food, water, or sleep, so no need to worry about that!" The woman butted in, as the skeleton's collar aggressively blinked orange. Megan's teeth grinded against each other. He probably DID need those things, and the a-hole on stage hadn't catered to them. That, and basically having a slave to do your bidding that you didn't need to worry about probably upped the salability. She almost growled under her breath, knowing that slaves were just treated as mindless animals, and their owners would do anything to get people to buy.

Well, it had worked on her. For different reasons, of course.

***

As the last monster to be shown, a floating woman with a rope-like tail, was practically kicked off-stage, anyone that had bought a slave was ushered onto it. Megan's heart thundered in her chest, as the voice in her head screamed, _THIS WAS A BAD IDEA_.

But...seeing the terrible state of the skeleton, and the lie that "he doesn't actually need food, water, or sleep!" made her furious, and she knew that she couldn't just leave him to a possibly terrible fate. Even if he looked terrifying.

"Hey, who bought my skeleton thingey? Anyone???" The pale woman yelled to the crowd of people that had flooded into the backstage to collect their new slaves. With slight hesitance, Megan confidently strolled over to the woman, trying to act as careless as possible (and failing miserably).

"Ah, it was you. Riiiiiiiight. Kaykay, so you do know this thing has killed countless people and will not hesitate to escape if you let him use magic, right?" Oh shite, really? Megan wasn't paying attention to what the announcer said about his records, so she had no clue he was THIS dangerous. She wondered how high his LV was, and shuddered at the thought. She REALLY didn't want to do this anymore, especially as the skeleton that was beside the woman burned holes into your head with his empty eyesockets. Still, Megan nodded with a forced smile, and shakily wrote her signature onto the paper. Then she handed over the money she had tugged out of her wallet, and gave a voice sample to his collar so it'd recognize her voice.

Before she knew it, Megan was walking home with a skeleton that looked dead inside limping behind her. _What have I gotten into?_


End file.
